Run, Cody, Run!
by Che1sea
Summary: 15LoveFic, CS, based on the novel 'Run, Shelley, Run'
1. PINS

Chapter One

**Family Court of the Province of Quebec**

**City of**: Montreal

**Notice of Transfer**

**From:** The Children's Shelter

**To:**North Shore's Center for Girls

**Description:** Cody Myers aged sixteen (PINS)

_...will be transfered back to NSCFG after her lastest escaped from the shelter... being a Person In Need of Supervision (PINS)_

Cody held the transfer slip in her shaking hand, her red hair combed to a shine of silk, her blues eyes hiding secrets.

She had heard of NSCFG from some of the girls from the shelter. They had been transfered _from _SCFG to the shelter as a reward of good behavior, because a shelter is a much better living area then a center. Center was just another word for juvenille prison.

"You'll be put in the stripped room." One of the girls sneered to her.

"There's absolutely nothing in that room, just white walls, no furniture just a matress." The other girl laughed pushing Cody slightly.

"It's enough to make a girl insane." Another girl cackled. Before Cody could make a run for it a man handcuffed her wrists and ushered the other girls away. He took her by the arm and dragged her to a black car, she struggled to break free and because of the handcuffs she was stuck.

"Let go of me!" She hollered, kicking her feet in attempt to weaken the man. But he didn't seem to be affected by this he mearly shoved her into the car and locked the door.

As the man made his way to the passenger's side she noticed another man in the driver's seat. His hair was black and slicked back with gel, he reminded her of the mobsters in some of the movies her mother used to rent. With the thought of her mother in her mind she kicked and screamed, again.

"Listen her girlie, I've put girls in the Extension for less. One more peep or move and it'll be handcuffs on your ankles." The first man warned. Cody pouted but didn't dare say or do anything, although it was pretty tempting.

After about an hour's drive through the country side the car stopped in front of a black fence. The men got out and escorted Cody behind them. The second man mumbled something into the speaker and the fence opened.

Cody was thrown into what she assumed was the stripped room. It was exactly as the other girls had described it, there was absolutely nothing in the room except a matress. She flung herself onto the "bed" and stared up at the white ceiling, from the corner of her eye she spotted a tiny window. The sun was shining brightly, she decided it was early afternoon, enough time to plot her next escape by nightfall.

**A/N: Short, looked longer on the forum, heheh**


	2. Can't Stop

Chapter Two-

Two months, 3 attempted escape laters, Cody was still stuck in the stripped room. It was horrible, it was complete and utter isolation, no one there but your thoughts. And Cody's thoughts were usually morbid, if she could just get her hand on something sharp, end it all._ Anything_ was better than this, anything.

Her hair had lost it's signature shine and she was sure that she must've lost at least 20 pounds since arriving, which wasn't entirely her fault considering the crap they tried to feed the girls.

Twice a day Cody was allowed out of her "cell" and into the center's campus. It was huge, it looked relatively happy and as she watched the other girls roam she could tell she was the only one depressed in this place, then again she was the only one in the stripped room. Everyone else was divided into 3 different cottages, Cottage A for the older girls from the ages of 17-23, Cottage B for girls ages 13-16 and Cottage C (which was the smallest cottage) was filled with 12 year olds.

Every Sunday parents were allowed to visit their daughters, although most of the girls did not want to see them. Cody dreaded Sundays the most because it reminded her of the reason she was placed in this stupid place, the reason why she was a PINS, her "crime". She had been deserted by her parents and the courts had nowhere to put her but at the shelter. That's how her runaway habit began and her PINS record.

She looked down at her clothes, she wore a large white T-shirt, loose blue jeans and running shoes, all supplied by the Center. But she also had on an orange jean jacket, it was the last thing she had bought before being brought to the Center. With it's shout of colour, unusually large pockets, brass buttons, the jacket screamed "Cody" to her from the store's window. Listen, it seemed to call out, this is me, Cody. Different.

As she walked down the grassy yard she spotted a lone dandelion, she bent down and plucked it. She tucked it into her jacket buttonhole. She wasn't aiming to impress the parents she was aiming to please herself, because she mattered even if other people thought otherwise.

"Isn't that just adorable." A young mother smiled as she passed Cody, Cody grimaced and threw the dandelion onto the ground and stomped on it. The woman looked in horror as Cody grimaced.

"Adorable." She muttered and watched as the woman scampered off to the side of her husband.

---

"It's the only way to keep her safe." The matron protested

"Safe? You call that room, safe? I don't believe in isolating the girls, Mrs. Brooke. Have you seen her, she's grown terribly pale, it's about time we move her to Cottage B."

"Sir, she's already ran from here 3 times, Cottage B will be giving her more freedom and more chances to run."

"Then let her run."

"Excuse me?"

"Let Cody Myers run, she's been doing it since she's been 10. You can't really stop her, the best thing to do is let her run."

"Are you crazy? The city doesn't want more teenagers living on the streets."

"Well it's obvious we can't keep her here."

"What are you suggesting?" The matron asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I'm suggesting that we find her a home."

"A home? Sir, she's been placed in a dozen foster homes and she runs."

"I'm talking about her family."

"The only family she has is in rehab."

"She has a father doesn't she?"

"I suppose but how will we find him?"

"I have a feeling I know where he is."


	3. Trust

Chapter Three-

Cody saw her door open and a friendly face walked in. His name was Mr. Furlong, mostly referred to as Sir, he was tall and skinny with blonde hair and blues eyes. She looked at him awkwardly as he entered the bare room. She knew who he was only by sight, he was the owner of the center and creator of the stripped room. She'd hold him accountable for that. Cody figured he was in his late 20s, she had heard from the other girls that he was married with a little girl of his own, he had a young brother who went to some tennis academy in Montreal and another one who had died a few years before. The other girls especially liked him for his generousity, he wasn't like the other supervisors, he was much calmer and understanding. And his rather handsome looks did help the matter.

"Cody Myers, right?" He asked, Cody noticed he had a French accent.

"Yeah." She sighed, stretching her arms around her head

"Good, I need to discuss something with you." He closed the door behind him and inch towards her and instinctively Cody took a step back.

"What, what is it?"

"You can run." He told her bluntly and she looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean I can run?" She questioned as she tossed a tress of her hair behind her ear.

"I mean you can run, between 10 and 10:30 pm I'll keep the main gate open, run as fast as you can to the small bar at the corner of the street in the village. I think it's called 'Le Vieux Port' but I'm not sure. There'll be a red van with the license plate W1V 9O2 waiting outside it for you with a man and maybe a little girl inside it. Get inside and he'll drive you home." Mr. Furlong blurted, his eyes filled with excitement for the young girl.

"First of all why should I trust you? Second of all I don't have a home."

"You have to trust someone, Cody." He told her calmly "You don't have a home now, but we'll find you one, a good one, I promise."

"I don't want to go to another foster home." She protested taking yet another step back.

"It won't be a foster home."

"So you mean it's another Centre? Oh yay, that'll be fun." She said sarcasticly

"No, it's a home, Cody. Just trust me." He turned around and headed out and Cody watched desperately

"Wait!" She hollered and he spun on his heels "How am I supposed to get out of this cell?"

"I'm leaving it unlocked." He smiled knowing she was going to do it; Cody Myers was going to run. When he had gone Cody heaved another sigh, she was going to run, again. It'd be her 11th time, she'd been almost successful a few times she could only hope she would make it this time. If she didn't she risked getting sent to the Extension the strictest Centre around, than again she could always blame it all on Mr. Furlong it was his idea after all. And Cody couldn't help but wonder why he would even want to help her, it'd be the first time anyone had tried to help her.

Cody didn't know that the reason Mr. Furlong was trying to help her was out of guilt. Guilt that he had carried for a number of years. She reminded him of his younger brother, Ryan, he had gone through some tough times, real tough. He had meddled with all sorts of steroids in the last few years of his life and Mr. Furlong was aware of that. But before Ryan had taken up drugs he was this vivacious young boy with a lot going for him. When he died Mr. Furlong started working at the Centre, to cure his guilt. He knew he could've helped Ryan, he was his older brother and Ryan looked up to him. He could've convinced Ryan into getting some help, but he didn't. And every time he looked at Cody he couldn't help but be reminded of his younger brother, the one he had lost years ago.

---

Cody glanced outside her window and at her clock, if was 10:04, time for her to leave. She grabbed her orange jean jacket and pulled it tightly against her skin for comfort. Cautiously she pushed open the door and headed to the campus.

Her mind raced as she ran down the soggy grass, her heart thumping out of her chest. As she got close enough to see the gate she noticed it open.

So far so good, Cody.

Just run, Cody.

You have to trust someone, Codes.

'Till you reach the village.

To the bar.

To get home.

To freedom.

You can do it, Cody.

Run, Cody, Run!


	4. Almost

Chapter 4-

Cody had just made it past the gates with no problem. As she darted down the street she only looked back once and could see Mr. Furlong waving goodbye to her. She smiled to herself with the feeling that something good was going to come out of this.

You're doing great, Cody.

Keep moving those feet of yours.

Almost there, Cody.

Run, Cody, Run!

She felt free, like a bird flying out of its cage for the first time. It was going to work this time. No police could catch her now, she was going home. No more centres for her, just home.

After a good 10 minute run, she got to the village and spotted the red van in front of the pub "Le Vieux Port". Cody looked at the license plate, W1V 9O2, sounded like the number Mr. Furlong had said. This was it. Her ticket to home. As she got closer to the vehicle she saw a young man leaning against it. He looked about 16, her age, and he resembled Mr. Furlong immensely.

"Hi, I'm, uh, Cody Myers. Mr. Furlong sent me here." She stuttered as she tried not to stare at him. He had the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen and shiny blonde hair.

"Really? I imagined you a little more, well I guess, desperate looking." He managed to chuckle as he looked at the short redhead in front of him. She was cute, he decided, a little on the anorexic side but that could be changed.

"Well, Superman, are you going to save me or not?" She sighed pulling jacket tighter around her.

"Yeah, yeah, just hope into the passenger's seat side. Door's open." He smirked as he climbed into his seat at the wheel. He waited for Cody to get settled before he turned on the engine and drove off into the night.

Cody automatically regretted her decision once they were on the road. What if this was all some set up to bring her to the Extension? Or if she got caught by the police? Or if this kid wasn't even the one who was supposed to be driving? Where was the little girl Mr. Furlong had talked about?

"So… What's up, Cody?" He asked once the van had reached a red light. He immediately felt dorky for asking the question. She'd spent the last two months in a cell, what could possibly be 'up'?

"Huh? Well, uh, I just ran away from a centre because put all my trust in Mr. Furlong, the owner of the place. And more recently I went into a van with a guy who I have no idea who is." She shrugged as she tried to recline her seat, and he noted the detectable sound of sarcasm in voice.

"Mr. Furlong?" He burst out laughing and Cody glared at him (the first of many).

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing I just never heard anyone call him that."

"Well that's what everyone calls him back at the centre." Cody scoffed

"He's my older brother, just in case you were wondering."

"Well I wasn't." She lied.

"Okay, sorry." He mumbled, this was going to be a very, very, long drive.

"Out of curiosity where are we going?"

"Cascadia."

"Cascadia? Sounds like some planet." She muttered to herself hoping he hadn't heard her, but he had and he laughed once again.

"It's a tennis academy, Cluckwad. Although most of the time it does kind of seem like a different planet."

"Cluckwad? What are you four? The name's Cody." She snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oops, my mistake, sorry." Wow, he thought to himself, he had just apologized to this girl twice in the last 5 minutes. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Why am I being sent to a tennis academy? I don't even like sports let alone tennis."

"You don't like sports?" He gasped, and for a second Cody thought he was trying to mock her but when she realized he was actually honestly surprised she rolled her eyes (first of many to come). "I don't know the details exactly. All I know is that I was supposed to pick up a Cody Myers and bring her to Cascadia. My brother was going to organize the rest."

"Okay…" There was a pause and Cody heard her stomach rumble, her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"You're really skinny, you do know that, Cody? I've seen twigs thicker than you-"

"Does this have a point?" Cody cut him off, not at all in the mood to listen to criticism.

"Yup, I was getting to it. Anyways as I was saying, you must be hungry. I saw a sign that said there was a McDonald's at the next exit. Want some?" He offered, already heading into the exit lane.

"Yes, please." She grinned like the deprived girl that she was.

"McDonald's it is."

"Why do you gobble your food like that, it usually helps if you chew." Cody sighed as she munched on a fry.

"Because it's good and I haven't had fast food in years." He heaved and picked a fry from Cody's plate.

"Should we really be out in the open? I mean what if a cop sees us?"

"Calm down, Myers. We're not doing anything illegal, unless you've got drugs in your pocket."

"We're not?" Cody blinked in disbelief

"Nope, Bro got it all sorted out with the courts."

"I thought you said you didn't know any details."

"Didn't know that was considered a detail."

"I still don't get why I'm going to a tennis academy."

"Gaid somedang 'bat gou zoing to zo wive with zour zad." He tried to say with his mouth full of fries, Cody's fries.

"What?"

"Said something about you going to go live with your dad."

"My dad?" Cody shouted a little to quickly causing her to chock on a fry. Her mother had told her she didn't have a father. Of course 7th grade biology had taught her that it took two to tango.

Your dad?

Had enough with men.

Need to run.

The door's open.

Run, Cody, Run!

She pushed her chair out from under her; her obsession of running away was getting to her. But he grabbed her by the arm before she could get far.

Run, Cody, Run!

"What do you say we hit the road?" He suggested cocking his head in her direction. And she nodded.

Gotta trust someone.

Gotta be free.

Almost there, Cody

Almost there.

**A/N:** Hah, still didn't say who the guy was, although I'm pretty sure you guessed it.


	5. Fix You, Part 1

He put his keys in the ignition, started the car, his foot on the accelerator and the other on the brakes. Before moving he glanced to his right, eyeing Cody. Her red hair shadowing the sides of her face, her bangs shielding her blue optics. To him she looked like an angel, who had merely fallen out of heaven and was trying to find her way back home.

He wanted to reach out a hand and tell her everything was going to be okay. That once they arrived at Cascadia she could completely forget her past life, her worries, her fears, that she could start over new, start a new life. One surrounded by friends, her father, a happy life. But he figured telling her that would be like telling an angel there was no such thing as God.

She just wouldn't believe him.

'When you try your best but you don't succeed 

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse'_

She was thinking, actually more like reminiscing. Recalling how she ended up in this van with some boy she didn't even know. In her mind she was going back to the beginning.

The very beginning.

"Oh hey, Sweetheart, sorry I was late, I met an old _friend_ after work and I just lost track of time." The woman's voice was chipper and she was stumbling a bit as she entered her kitchen in the small apartment that she shared with her daughter. Her eyes fell upon the 9 year-old girl sitting at an end of the large oak table.

"It's okay, Mommy, I understand. You forgot to lock the door this morning so I just let myself in." The child explained and her mother cringed.

"Alright, are you saying you don't need me?" The lady's eyes glinted with anger and the girl got up and pushed her chair away.

"No, Mom, I still need you, but you weren't there so I let myself in because you forgot to lock the door." She said nervously.

"Forgot? Are you accusing me, little girl? And your damn right you need me, Cody. You're just a brat, a spoiled brat." She spat, inching towards her daughter who didn't dare reply or back away. "You think it's easy being a single mother? I have no life because of you! I've _wasted_ the last 9 years of my life taking care of you. And the one time I have fun and do something for myself you accuse me of being a bad mother!" She was now towering over Cody. And Cody could smell the now-familiar scent of alcohol surrounding her mother.

This isn't Mom, this is the bottle.

Mommy doesn't hate you.

The bottle does.

Not Mommy.

She looked up at her mother's face. The colour of her skin was flushed making her red hair stick out. A thick coat of eyeliner had been applied onto the rims of her eyes.

I love you, Mom.

Please don't hit me.

You don't hate me.

The bottle's confuses you.

You don't hate me.

Mama doesn't hate me.

Cody knew she was trembling because she knew what was coming. She knew how much it was going to hurt. She knew the mark that would show up. She knew it all to well.

I love you, Mom.

It all happened in a split second, but not to Cody. No, to her it was all happening in slow motion. At first her mother's hand was above her head, and slowly it was coming down, aiming for her cheek.

Mama doesn't hate you.

Mama doesn't hate you, Cody.

Mama isn't the bottle.

Mama, I love you!

She closed her eyes tightly shut and bit her bottom lip as she felt the impact of the slap with such intensity that involuntary tears began to fall.

"Stop crying you stupid girl, you'll make me feel bad. Mommy is already feeling sick, I'm going to bed. Mama needs to go to bed." She spun on her heels and headed towards her bedroom.

"You're not my Mom!" The words escaped Cody's mouth and her mother stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shut up, idiot, I have pictures to prove it."

No, you're the bottle.

Don't worry, Mom, I'll save you.

The bottle won't hurt us anymore.

I'll find a way to keep it away.

Even if it kills me.

'And the tears come streaming down your face 

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?'_

The highway lights lit up the inside of the van. Illuminating Cody's already beautiful face. And he knew she was glowing. Even though her mind was filled with a thousand different emotions, even though she was probably the most heartbroken and angsty teen he had ever seen, she still had a spirit in her. A radiant spirit. He had seen it when she called him Superman and when she laughed in McDonald's. And he'd make it his mission to hear her laugh again and make sure she'd never lose that presence that was Cody Myers.

'Lights will guide you home 

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you'_

Her lips, her full pink lips, those lips were pressed in a firm line, with it's ends curved downwards. He had never seen a frown look so beautiful. And then he wondered why he was thinking all of this. He had met her about 3 hours ago, and already he was vowing to protect her. Already she meant so much to him.

And he wondered if he meant that much to her.

A year later and the ten year-old was lying on her bed in a mixture of blood, sweat and tears. The man had hurt her so much, enough to make her bleed, enough to make her sweat from trying to get away, enough to make her cry from the pain. And where was her mother? Probably in the other room all over that man, who had distraught the girl in such an inhumane way.

Enough was enough.

I love you, Mom.

I hate him.

He's a monster.

But you love him.

He makes you happy.

He's a monster.

I love you.

Run, Cody, Run!

'And high above or down below 

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know _

Just what your worth' 

"Everything okay? You to cold? I can turn up the heat if you'd like." He offered, trying to focus on the road ahead instead of the pretty girl next to him.

"Uh, um, what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" Cody shook her head, trying to snap out of her daydream.

"If you're cold I can turn up the heat." And for a second she thought he was making a move on her, and she almost wanted to burst out at how lame he sounded but she really was cold so she shrugged it off.

"Heat would be nice." She smiled

"Heat it is."

'Lights will guide you home 

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you'_


End file.
